


When Donald Met Covid (Donald TrumpXCoronavirus)

by notaverygoodwriter



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: COVID, Corona - Freeform, Coronavirus, M/M, Orange, Quarantine, donald trump - Freeform, trump got that dumptruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverygoodwriter/pseuds/notaverygoodwriter
Summary: Donald Trump never believed that the perfect man could exist, he never thought that his soulmate was real. But when he meets Covid, 19, everything changes.  Donald finds himself falling in love...will the pair overcome the challenges faced with the social stigma of a man falling in love with the infectious respiratory virus slowly killing him? Or will true love prevail? Read to find out.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Coronavirus, donald trump/covid, donald trump/covid-19
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	When Donald Met Covid (Donald TrumpXCoronavirus)

**Author's Note:**

> lol what is this why did i write it and why is it the SECOND donald trump satire fanfic that i've written

It had happened. Donald didn't think that it was real, coronavirus. The doctors, the medical professionals, literally everyone with a functioning brain had warned him, but he didn't think it was real. He had spent all of his life searching for his soulmate. The thing with vladimir putin didn't work out, nor did his relationship with bob the builder, the green teletubby, dora the explorer, and most disappointingly, his own reflection. 

None of them had fulfilled him, not like he wanted. That was, until he met Covid. 

Donald didn't wear masks, or sanitize his hands, or even wash them for that matter. Maybe, deep down in his heart he wanted to catch the virus just so he could feel something real. 

And now it had happened. 

He had tested positive, he was coughing and gagging and he could barely move. But it wasn't like he expected. It kind of felt... good?

The doctors kept telling him that the virus was dangerous, that it could possibly even kill him. But Donald growled. He liked a bad boy. And Covid was the baddest boy of them all. Well, after Donald, of course. 

During his marriage with Melania, which he wasn't quite sure if it even ended or was still going on or whatever because he was clueless about most things, he would ask her to talk dirty to him. She would pat him on the belly and rub his toupee simultaneously while telling him that he was "a bad little donny boy".

"whos a bad little donny boy?"

"I am. I'm a bad little donny boy. I'm a bad bleep, melanin, it's me."

That was how the conversation usually went.

But even then, he couldn't quite get the image of his most attractive, sexy ex out of his head. Himself. 

And so when Covid came into the picture, he was relieved that he had gotten over his reflection. Well, mostly. 

"Mr President, sir. What should we tell the media?" Some dude that had wandered into his hospital room asked. 

"Hmm? Tell them I'm doing really well. Claudia Conway definitely wont leak any info or anything like the iconic liberal queen that she is." 

This was good. It gave him more time to spend with his new love, Covid. The media wouldn't know anything. 

* * *

the media found out. As soon as the news got out that Donald Trump had fallen in love with the respiratory virus, the headlines went crazy, the memes went crazy. 

CRAZY ORANGE FALLS IN LOVE WITH THE LITERAL PLAGUE

eventually though, it killed him and then the entire world celebrated and got "american idiot" by green day to number one on all of the charts and bernie sanders was elected as the new president with AOC as his vice until she got old enough to become president and then everyone praised president Alexandria Ocasio Cortez and she fixed everything. 

The End. 


End file.
